wyntergemsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloodstone
Bloodstone is a gemsona created by N.R. Wynter. An unnerving quartz bodyguard and veteran of the Gem War. She wields a special ability that makes her desirable in her field. Bloodstone is currently bodyguarding Copal as she searches for a lost Gem. Appearance Bloodstone has a wider and more muscular body structure than most quartz Gems. She has pale green skin with red patches on her lower jaw, arms, and legs. Her hair is white and messy. The quartz's face is only comprised of a mouth and her gemstone which functions as a singular eye. Her gemstone is often protected by a black visor. Bloodstone doesn't wear the standard quartz soldier uniform, but a special outfit for bodyguards. She wears a red and black leotard with a belt and a yellow diamond insignia. It is accompanied with black boots with red heels and fingerless gloves. Personality In contrast to her menacing appearance, Bloodstone is very laid-back. She has a go-with-the-flow attitude, often relaxed and accepts the situation for what it is. Often keeping her emotions in check, Bloodstone is usually calm. The only exception is when in combat. She enjoys the thrill of fighting and gets excited when her job requires the use of physical force. Bloodstone often looks forward to going against new opponents. She likes to socialize with other Gems, but sometimes may unintentionally come off as overbearing. The bodyguard likes to lightly tease her clients and friends. She likes to keep them guessing about her secrets, such as the nature of her seemingly movable "pupil". Bloodstone also likes to scare people, even though she already does it unintentionally. Using her pocket dimensions, she likes to suddenly pop out and scare whoever's unlucky enough to be around at the time. Abilities Bloodstone has standard Gem abilities. As a quartz and veteran of the Gem War, Bloodstone has plenty of experience and strength to perform her job well. She was created with more muscular density, making her incredibly durable as well. Fusions * When fused with Aquamarine, they form Parrot Wing Chrysocolla. Skillsets * Chained Hook Proficiency: Bloodstone's summonable weapon is a sharp green and red hook attached to a chain and a small arced blade. She can use the hook to grab opponents from a far distance and drag or trap them to make it easier for her to defeat them. She can also use it for surprise attacks by launching her hook out from her pocket dimensions to drag down a target. Bloodstone can increase the length of the chain. Unique Abilities * Pocket Dimension Manipulation: A unique ability seemingly only possessed by this bloodstone. She is capable of creating pocket dimensions to travel through. The portals are usually invisible to others, making it easier for Bloodstone to create them. Her gem placement makes it easier for her to see them. Bloodstone can only create two portals at a time and can't be too far apart otherwise it both strains her and make the pocket dimension unstable. The portals need to be created on flat surfaces only, such as the floor and walls. https://nrwynter.tumblr.com/post/174604697531/so-she-can-open-a-portal-to-a-pocket-dimension-in * Spin Dash: Like other quartz Gems, Bloodstone can rapidly roll into a ball-like shape to attack enemies. History Bloodstone is an Era-1 Gem made to protect important aristocrats. She was assigned to a Gem until they defected to join the Crystal Gems. With her client gone, Bloodstone was drafted to fight in the war. At some point, she comes across her old client. The two fight with Bloodstone ending up as the victor by shattering her opponent. Another significant experience was Bloodstone discovering she could make pocket dimensions and used it to survive the war. When she returned to Homeworld and her new power was revealed, Bloodstone became a highly sought out bodyguard. Although plenty of experiments were done on her, Gem scientists still aren't sure how or why she could have these abilities to begin with. Currently, she is the bodyguard of Copal, protecting her as she searches for Petoskey Stone. Trivia * Bloodstone can see through her gemstone. ** She can only see in red and green tones.https://nrwynter.tumblr.com/post/174604745661/is-bloodstone-blind ** The large red dot on her gemstone acts as a pupil and is mobile. *** Bloodstone denies her pupil's mobility and states it's merely an optical illusion. * If she had normal eyes, she'd look like a scarier version of Jasper. https://nrwynter.tumblr.com/post/174605117931/what-would-bloodstones-eyes-look-like-without-the * There are rumors that the bottom of her pocket dimension is littered with gem shards, but this has yet to be proven true. * Bloodstone is one of N.R. Wynter's oldest gemsonas. * Bloodstone was created because the gem she is based on is one of N.R. Wynter's birthstones. Gemology * Bloodstone, also known as heliotrope, is a variety of quartz. ** Its chemical composition is SIO2, has a MOHS scale hardness of 6.5 - 7, and has a trigonal crystal system. * It's a mostly green to green-blue chalcedony with red spots or patterns. White and yellow may sometimes be present. ** Bloodstone's red color comes from iron oxide inclusions, like hematite while the green is contributed by particles of chlorite, amphibole, and pyroxene needles. * Bloodstones are formed at shallow depths and low temperatures. Fractures and cavities are filled with by precipitation of silica-rich groundwaters, creating bloodstones. * India is the biggest supplier for bloodstone. * Bloodstone is the traditional birthstone for March. * There are several lores tied to this gemstone. ** The most famous lore is its ties with Christianity. It's said during Jesus Christ's' crucifixion, his blood permanently stained green chalcedony that were laid at his feet. ** The name heliotrope comes the Greek word helios, meaning "sun". It was revered as a "sun stone", as bloodstone was said to reflect the sun onto itself. ** Sometimes referred to as "the Martyr's stone", it was a common stone for carving sculptures and seals that that represented martyrdom and flagellation. ** There is a belief that bloodstones could grant invisibility. * Metaphysically, bloodstone is a stone of centering and balance. It keeps the wearer in the present, giving them adaptability. ** It symbolizes sacrifice, courage, self-esteem, guidance, and strength. ** Bloodstone can keep owner's calm, especially during survival situatons. Gemstones Gallery Bloodstone-Sheet.png|Bloodstone's character sheet. Ronaldo-Bloodstone-1.png|Bloodstone meeting Ronaldo pt.1. Ronaldo-Bloodstone-2.png|Bloodstone meeting Ronaldo pt.2. Affix.png|Bloodstone fusing with Aquamarine. WIPBlood.png|Bloodstone concept art. tumblr_o6gyti0Fzm1r2mu2xo6_1280.png|Old Bloodstone concept art. References Category:Gems Category:Wyntergems Category:Quartz Category:Chalcedonies Category:Multi-colored Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Era 1 Gems